A Kiss Goodbye
by MsAdler583
Summary: What might have been going on during "The End" for Jate, the long kiss goodbye. A Mavie fic...


A/N: I'm going on a trip for a while, so no updates or new stories for quite some time. But I thought I would leave you all with this, another Mavie fic of course. I don't own LOST, I don't own Jack or Kate or Matt or Evi or waaaaaaaalt!

Evi stood around the production crew watching them adjust lights and the cameras. She knew her lines inside and out, she had gone over them countless times. She knew this scene would be the hardest for both of them. There were so many lasts, but this was the one she was dreading. Her last scene with Matthew on the island.

Matthew appeared by her side, "Are you ready for this?"

She smiled up at him, hoping it seemed genuine, "Of course."

He watched her, but remained quiet. Neither of them knew exactly what to say.

"Set!"

They moved to their places to begin filming again.

"Action!"

"Kate," Jack said, "you gotta go. Get Claire on that plane."

He stepped toward her.

"Tell me I'm gonna see you again," she said to Matthew, not to Jack.

He looked at her and just shook his head, saying nothing. The tears that came to her eyes were real. She knew he could tell she was no longer acting. His heart fell as her face turned to anguish. As she moved forward to kiss him it was like pieces of a puzzle. He was Jack and she was Kate and this was how they were supposed to be. He pulled her closer to him and she pressed her face closer into his.

"I love you," she said finally.

Jack smiled, the words he had been waiting to hear for six years, "I love you," he said quietly.

He moved out of frame just as the director yelled, "Cut!"

All the of the crew stood for a few seconds before erupting into applause.

"Great job guys, check the gate," he told the cameraman.

Both of them stepped away from each other as Jorge came up to Evangeline and slapped her on the back, "That was awesome, dude."

"Thanks," she said with a weak smile.

"Set!" the director yelled again.

They moved to their places and finished filming the scenes of Jack walking away with Hugo and Ben then Kate jumping off the cliff with Sawyer. Eventually, they stopped for a break. Evangeline walked to her makeshift trailer and closed the door. No sooner had she made it to the make-up table than she burst into tears.

"Stop it," she told herself, reaching for a tissue and smearing her make-up on her eyes.

Finally, she gave up and put her palms on her forehead. She didn't even know why she was crying. It was a mixture of leaving everyone behind, things that couldn't be and fear of the unknown. Moving on was so hard.

A knock came at the door.

"Uh," she stuttered, wiping her eyes frantically, "Come in," she said shakily.

Matthew's head peeked through the opening and his face fell when he saw her red eyes. He bolted into the trailer and to her side, sliding onto the space on the little bench. By this time, she had burst into tears again. He pulled her close and held her, stroking the damp hair on her head. Doing the only thing he knew he could, he tried to assure her that everything was going to be okay. He wondered if he was trying to convince himself too.

She stopped sobbing into his chest and for a minute he was afraid she had gone to sleep. She pulled away and wiped at her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" he said finally, brushing a strand of her hair back.

"It's just so hard," she gasped, "leaving everything and saying goodbye. It's harder than I thought it would be."

"I know," he said, nodding, "I definitely know."

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing at his shirt, "I've made a mess,"

He laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it. It's not mine."

She laughed with him and it felt good just to laugh again.

"Things have changed," she said quietly.

"Things always change," he replied as he leaned over to get her another tissue.

He knew that she hadn't seen the scene where he dies. A part of him wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell someone. He didn't want to see Jack die. Dying made the character finally closed; if he was still alive, he would live on forever somewhere. This way, the door was shut completely.

"Six years ago," he began, "Did you ever think we'd be here? This close?"

She laughed, "No. No, I really didn't."

Evangeline looked around the set, impressed with the amount of wreckage they had strewn about. It was her third day on set and her first scene with the main character. J.J. had told her that originally, her character was in place of this character but they had done rewrites to where the two developed independently. As her first big break, she didn't want to screw up.

"You ready?" Matthew said next to her.

He was taking off his shirt.

"Yeah," she said, nervously.

They had met at table readings and other meetings, but had never really talked.

"Kate," someone called and started giving her stage directions.

She knew all her lines and was completely ready.

"Alright, Jack, set?" the director asked as he told the camera man where to level the shot.

"Yep," he nodded from the ground.

"Set!" he called.

Kate moved into place.

"Action!"

"Excuse me," Jack called as she moved into frame.

"Do you ever use a needle?" he asked.

Holding her hand, Kate moved closer, "What?"

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?" he asked, motioning in the air.

"I, um," Kate said shakily, "I made the drapes in my apartment."

"That's fantastic, listen. Do you have a second, I could use a little help here."

She stood watching him until the director yelled, "Cut!"

People began moving to reset the scene, but Evi continued to look down at where Matthew was kneeling in the sand. He looked up with a smile and winked. She smiled back before moving to her mark.

"Okay people, another take," J.J. said, "Set!"

This time, she felt a nervousness for Kate but also apprehension for Jack who was about to be sewn up by her novice fingers.

"Are you done for the day?" Matthew said finally.

"Unless he wants reshoots," she said.

"Another last," he said.

She smiled and stood up, to repair her make-up as best she could, "Are you done?"

"No, Jack's got to go turn the light back on," he said.

"I thought you filmed that yesterday," she said as she looked in the mirror.

"Reshoots," he lied.

Instead he wanted to say, I have to go die in a bamboo forest. But he couldn't.

"Oh," she said, turning from the mirror, "Well, we should probably go out there. Hopefully they aren't looking for us."

He stood up to follow her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I will be."

"I know it's a lot, but the experiences are all worth it."

"Of course they are," she said.

They stood as long as they could in silence before she opened the door and they walked into the breezy tropical air.

"I'll miss the weather here for sure," she said.

"I don't know," he countered, "It will be nice to have a place with four seasons."

They laughed as they made their way to figure out if they were needed for shooting. It was like they both knew the longer they put off saying their real goodbye, maybe it would never come. Maybe, Jack and Kate saying good bye, was good enough. For now at least.


End file.
